Encuentros
by Kimkibum
Summary: Severus Snape y Hermione Granger protagonizan una serie de encuentros privados. Comparten momentos, lugares y pasiones, negándose así a compartir sentimientos.
1. Primer contacto

**Encuentros.**

 _ **Primer contacto.**_

No podía creer que aquel hombre de cara dura y carácter errático pudiera estar abrazándola ahora mismo, pero era real, y su calor emanaba toda la tranquilidad que ella pudiera necesitar en su vida

Estaban enroscados unos con otros, tocando sus pieles desnudas y compartiendo sábanas revueltas que los cubrían casi con pudor

No podía dejar de ver su rostro que ahora descansaba en un plácido sueño, ni podía pasar por alto el agarre duro que sus manos tenían contra su cintura, podía sentir su respiración chocar contra su cara, era cálido y placentero.

¿Que estaría soñando aquel hombre?

Ella por su parte llevaba algunos minutos sin poder conciliar el sueño, y es que le era inconcebible aquella escena, y no de la manera negativa, más bien de la manera más maravillosa y sorprendente que pudiera haber imaginado en su vida, aún no cabía en sus pensamientos lo que había pasado en aquella habitación de su departamento de soltera, y es que se encontraba amorosamente abrazada a Severus Snape, su ex maestro de pociones, ex mortifago y ahora héroe de guerra.

Miraba sus ojos cerrados como si de un ángel dormido se tratara, es que era tan bello para su vista que no podía apartarle la mirada ni un segundo, se sentí feliz, en paz.

-¿Que tanto piensa Granger?

-¿Que?- ¿A qué hora había despertado? Aquella voz rasposa y varonil la había sacado de su pequeño mundo personal

-¿Que tanto piensa? llevo unos minutos despierto y ni siquiera se ha inmutado- repitió la pregunta un Severus un poco dormido, era demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde y no llevaban mucho en aquella posición para descansar

-No pienso nada Severus-

"Severus" se dijo Snape para sus adentros, un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no sabía si ella era consciente de lo que esas palabras pronunciadas en sus labios le podían hacer a el, se soltó del agarra que tenía contra ella, tal vez inconscientemente, creando un minuto de silencio

-¿Le disgusta que le llame por su nombre?- cambio Hermione, había notado el distanciamiento del ex mortifago, ahora ella optaba por hablarle de usted -No crea que ahora espero algo de usted, las cosas pasaron solamente, no esta obligado a nada conmigo, yo entiendo- soltó la bruja con un tono bajo y pausado, se sentía casi obligada a confesar todo aquello, se noto la tristeza con la que la joven dijo aquellas palabras, cosa que el experimentado pocionista no pudo dejar pasar.

El mago no contesto nada, había quedado absorto con aquellas declaraciones de su ex alumna, si bien no esperaba que Granger fuera o se comportará como una chiquilla enamorada, nunca espero que fuera tan directa con el

Ella le dedicó otra mirada casi con pena y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama, tomo la ropa que se encontraba tirada en el suelo y se las puso como pudo, pasaban de las 3 de la mañana y el olor a cigarro muggle y whisky de fuego inundaban aquel cuarto

-¿A donde va señorita? En dado caso el que debería de marcharse soy yo, está no es mi casa-

-Solo iré al baño, se puede quedar si quiere, es muy tarde y aún está un poco bebido, aunque la guerra haya acabado siguen siendo tiempos difíciles-

-No necesito una clase de historia mágica Granger, ¿se le olvida con quien habla?- Snape no había pensado sus palabras, cuando se dio cuenta del contexto de aquella pregunta ya era tarde

-No- contesto Hermione a su peser, y se dirigió al baño sin darle cara al mago -Se quién es usted- terminó por decir antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí

Snape no podía creer todo aquello, llevo sus manos casi en golpe contra su cara, y frotó sus ojos como si con ello pudiera simplemente despertar del sueño que aquello significaba para el, pero era real, absolutamente todo había pasado, y ahora se lo reprocharía por siempre, lo que en su momento fue algo maravillosamente increíble, ahora se había transformado en un trago amargo

Hermione estaba en la cocina, preparando un café cargado, la cabeza le dolía por el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior y el piso le daba vueltas, pero aún con todo lo bebido ella era consciente de la situación, y no sé arrepentía, pensaba en Snape y en el hecho de que seguramente huiría a la primera que se le presentará, pero si para el ella solo fue una noche mas de celebración no le pesaba, pues lo había disfrutado y no sé lo podía reprochar a ella misma, no después de todo lo pasado en la guerra contra Voldemort. Estaba viva y se sentía agradecida.

La joven entro al cuarto con una taza extra para darle al mago, dirigió su mirada a la cama con las sábanas revueltas y una punzada chocó contra su pecho, lo que había pensado hacía algunos minutos se había convertido en realidad, el mago ya no se encontraba en aquel departamento.

* * *

 **Que gusto regresar, después de tantos años y tantas vivencias.**

 **Este fanfic simplemente nació, como embarazo adolescente sin ser planeado, espero les guste.**


	2. Invitacion

**_Invitación_**

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que Harry había derrotado al señor tenebroso, durante todo el periodo posterior a la batalla el mundo mágico se la había pasado entre largos ratos de duelo colectivo y aún más largos festejos, llenos de bebidas atontantes y bailes, todo era muy extraño, porque un día se recordaba a los caídos con respeto y al siguiente la gente se podía caer de ebria sin ser juzgada.

Hacía un mes exacto desde que cantaron victoria y hacía apenas dos semanas desde aquel encuentro con Snape.

Todo había transcurrido con normalidad entre ellos, o eso se hacía creer la bruja, si bien se había topado pocas veces con el ex mortifago, ella era muy consciente de lo incómodo que era tan solo mirarlo a lo lejos, incluso escuchar su nombre en boca de los demás le era algo difícil e incómodo, más ahora que él era considerado un gran héroe de guerra y todas las personas morían por estrechar la mano de un mago tan valiente como él. Snape quién en tiempos anteriores fue temido y maldecido por igual, ahora resultaba un personaje respetado y glorificado por cuánto mago se cruzará frente a él, cosa que a Severus no le parecía agradable en lo absoluto, el príncipe mestizo como el mismo se hizo llamar en algún momento de su vida se la pasaba lo más posible entre la oscuridad de su antiguo despacho, ayudando ocasionalmente en obras de reconstrucción de Hogwarts, preparando pociones para enfermos y heridos, y a veces, solo a veces se paseaba por su casa de la infancia, dejándose ver por muy pocos magos, entre ellos Hermione.

No recordaba con exactitud qué día fue cuando se toparon de frente y no bastó más que con un "Granger" que Snape pronunció como saludo para que ella se pusiera roja cual tomate.

Vergüenza, eso sentía aquella joven bruja.

-¡Hermione! Que gusto encontrarte- saludo la señora Weasley apareciendo frente a la bruja secándola un pequeño sobresalto, la madre de los Weasleys se veía realmente agitada -es tan difícil contactar con cualquiera- continuo -todo es un coas, nunca había visto tanto tráfico aéreo con escobas, ni siquiera había visto a tantas lechuzas ser enviadas con mensajes de simples felicitaciones, es un verdadero problema, pensé en enviarte una lechuza como a todos, pero me dio miedo que se perdiera mi mensaje, y es que envíe tantas cartas y tan pocos confirmaron por ese medio-

Hermione muy apenas entendió, la señora Weasley hablaba tan rápido y jalando aire con tal dificultad, que la joven no atino a contestar más que con una sonrisa

-Como decía- retomo la madre de Ron ya con más calma -sé que todo ha sido muy rápido, y ni tiempo nos ha dado, pero mi esposo Arthur, y yo, decidimos que sería bueno juntar a la orden y a algunos allegados más por última ocasión, hacer una cena, charlar un poco, beber algo tal vez, será bueno para todos, en especial para George y los chicos, incluso para nosotros mismos, es difícil perder a un hermano, pero más difícil es para Arthur y para mí perder a un hijo, será un reunión en honor a... nuestros caídos... te parece?-

-Señora Weasley, pero por supuesto que me parece- la gryffindor parecía entusiasmada y triste, inexplicable sentir -me vendrá de maravilla estar en compañía de todos-

-¡Perfecto perfecto! Ron se alegrará y Harry también por supuesto, sé que no se han visto con tanta frecuencia últimamente, tú te mudaste al castillo para ayudar y ellos solo se tiraron a ser estrellas de guerra, vaya muchachos-

-Se lo merecen totalmente señora Weasley, fue duro para todos-

-En eso tienes razón mi niña, la reunión estará completa con tu presencia-

-¿Ah sí? ¿Han confirmado todos?-

-Envié lechuzas a la mayoría, pero como te dije ¡todo es un caos! Así que he estado presentándome con todos personalmente, tú y Snape eran de los últimos para visitar-

-¿Snape?- trago Hermione -el profesor... ¿Está invitado también?-

-Pero por supuesto, si es de los primeros en la lista, tengo entendido le llegó su lechuza, pero no confirmo de vuelta ¿Me podría hacer un favor? ¿Qué tal si tú lo buscas por mí? Estoy tan ocupada organizando la reunión que encontrarlo será usar un tiempo valioso, y tú estás aquí en el castillo, me imagino que te lo topas seguido-

Hermione palideció al instante ¿Ella? Invitar a Snape a una cena de la orden ¿Cómo zafarse de esta?

\- Ah, no sé si yo...-

-¿Si puedes? ¡Excelente! La cena es el próximo miércoles, será en la madriguera por su puesto, aún no la reconstruimos como se debería, pero colocaremos una carpa mágica enfrente y servirá como estancia, Harry está tan feliz de estar junto a todos, ha estado aportando tanto, puedes llegar después de las 8, o incluso antes, siempre eres bien recibida-

-Muchas gracias señora Weasley, ahí estaré encantada- contesto la cabellos rizados, esperando que la señora Weasley no notará lo abrumada que estaba

-Muy bien cariño, no olvides al profesor Snape, Harry insiste mucho en que vaya- respondió la madre de los pelirrojos y desapareció, vaya que tenía prisa

Invitar a Snape sin morir de vergüenza seria la tarea más difícil desde que habían terminado de destruir aquellos horrocruxes.

Había estado meditando mucho sobre cómo acercarse a su ex profesor de pociones, tenía cuatro días para declararle aquella invitación a la casa de los Weasleys, pero le era tan difícil si quiera mirarlo que sin darse cuenta, cuando tuvo la oportunidad precisa de dar la invitación simplemente salió huyendo, robando la mirada de muchos de los que ayudaban en el castillo, ni siquiera pudo ver la expresión que Snape puso en su rostro al verla huir de tal manera, puesto que al momento que lo tuvo a unos centímetros de distancia ella solo optó por dar un giro hacia otro pasillo y caminar casi correr como si un troll la estuviera persiguiendo.

Ridicula.

Pero ¿por qué se comportaba así cada que lo tenía cerca? Si bien los acontecimientos pasados vividos con aquel mago fueron más que íntimos, tenía que confesarse de que aquello como ella misma se lo había dicho ¡No significaban nada! Pero se sentía tan tonta cada que lo tenía cerca o cada que alguien lo mencionaba que le era casi imposible seguir viviendo en aquel castillo mientras su presencia masculina siguiera rondando, sabiendo que cada que paseara por sus pasillos o por las estancias se lo podría encontrar por coincidencia, y era tanto el miedo de confrontarlo que sin darse cuenta había empezado a saltarse hasta las comidas con tal de no verlo.

Y era justamente sus tripas la que la traicionaban ahora mismo, en plena noche su estómago clamaba alimento, y ella no podía más que ceder ante aquella petición

Se dirigió a la cocina de Hogwarts pero no encontró ningún elfo a quien pudiera pedirle algo de comida, en su lugar optó por robar algo de la cocina, un poco de sobras de la cena anterior calentado con un hechizo saliente de su varita, pensó un minuto comer aquello ahí mismo, pero le parecía muy atrevido hacer más desorden, así que simplemente tomo un plato con comida y un bote con un poco de leche y se dirigió a su cuarto asignado, justamente en una torre.

A la mañana siguiente continuo con su plan para darle la invitación a Snape, plan cuyo modus operandi era simplemente parársele enfrente y recitarle las misma palabras que la señora Weasley le había dado a ella "El miércoles habrá una reunión de la orden y algunos allegados, es en una carpa mágica frente a la madriguera de los Weasleys, puede llegar a las 8, o incluso antes, usted es siempre bienvenido" parecía sencillo, en especial porque lo había recitado mentalmente tantas veces que ya era más un mantra que una invitación

-Profesora McGonagall, oh disculpe, Directora McGonagall- corrigió Hermione haciendo énfasis en lo último, para ella era un verdadero honor dirigirse con aquel dote a su profesora favorita

-Oh vamos señorita Granger- agradeció la ahora directora de la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería - ¿Que se le ofrece señorita?- pregunto la directora

-¿Me preguntaba si no ha visto al profesor Snape? Le he estado buscando esta mañana, es para invitarlo a la reunión con los Weasley, espero que usted también vaya-

-Claro que iré, me he topado a Molly y me a invitado personalmente, imposible negarle algo a aquella mujer, y Severus… bueno no lo he visto desde ayer en la tarde, fue a su casa muggle en Inglaterra, creo que estaba cansado, se abruma mucho con todo lo pasado, además, debe darse un tiempo, después de todo la vida le ha dado una segunda oportunidad-

-Creo lo mismo directora-

-¿Era urgente su presencia Granger?- pregunto la ex maestra de transformaciones

-No directora, puede esperar-

-Muy bien, creo que debería tomar su mismo rumbo y dedicarte un tiempo para ti, no has descansado en lo absoluto y el castillo ya no es un desastre como antes, casi acabamos con las reparaciones-

-Sí, he visto menos gente en el castillo y es porque casi está reconstruido, los heridos sanan y la ayuda necesaria disminuye-

-Si Granger, por favor tómese estos días, descanse -

-Lo intentaré directora- contesto Hermione, dando por terminada así la conversación con su ex profesora de transformaciones.

De los cuatro días que tenía para darle de propia voz la invitación al profesor de pociones ahora solo le quedaba uno, y era exactamente el momento indicado, puesto que Snape había regresado al castillo después de perderse en quién sabe dónde, y ella se encontraba más relajada y con la confianza para acercársela lo suficiente y recitarle la ya tan practicada invitación a la reunión de la orden.

-¡Señor!- grito Hermione hasta llegar al pasillo donde paseaba el slytherin, el pequeño grito llamo al instante la atención del mago, giro su cuerpo y se encontró a la ex estudiante.

-Granger- saludo el mago -¿Qué ocurre?- se inclinó lo suficiente como para quedar frente a frente, se notaba que lo hacía con todas las ganas de fastidiar a la castaña

Hermione trago en seco, no espero que el hiciera aquello

-¿Qué pasa Granger? Me han informado con anterioridad que me ha buscado por el castillo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso se ha cansado de evitarme?- dijo con voz ronca

-Y-yo…- toda la seguridad con la que la griffyndor se había acercado a su profesor se había esfuma, ¿es que había sido tan obvia todo este tiempo? Su estómago dio un vuelco enorme, Severus se acercaba cada vez más a ella, y sintió nervio, movió sus ojos sin la necesidad de mover su cara, se aseguraba de que nadie estuviera viendo

-señorita Granger, le aseguro que no hay nadie en esta área del castillo, ni siquiera algún fantasma de las casas ¿le sería tan incómodo si alguien me encontrara tan cerca de usted?-

-Señor yo…- intento defender Hermione, pero Snape no lo permitiría

-Señorita Granger, no juegue conmigo, terminara perdiendo- término por asegurarle al oído

Y ahí entendió todo.

Acto seguido respiro profundo y vio como su ex profesor de pociones se retiraba de manera dramática

Severus Snape quería jugar con ella, pues por dios juraba, que ella daría batalla.

* * *

.


	3. La ultima reunión

_**La ultima reunión.**_

No sabía porque había hecho eso, acercarse tanto a Granger y dedicarle aquello había sido sin duda un acto desesperado por llamar la atención de la joven, si bien al momento le había parecido divertido, en cuanto sintió el calor del cuello de la chica pegar tan fuerte contra sus labios fue cuando pudo ver la mala idea que era efectuar tal acto.

Se sintió tan inundado por el perfume que emanaba la joven que al momento de terminar sus palabras no tuvo más que retirarse lo más rápido posible, si Hermione tenía algunas palabras que dedicarle después de eso él no estaría dispuesto a escucharlas, quería huir de la escena lo más pronto, así como la muchacha había huido de el todo este tiempo, y es que él no era tonto, había notado la ausencia de la joven bruja cada que él estaba cerca, a veces con total descaro que en cuanto el tocaba piso a cualquier lugar donde se encontrara ella, la bruja simplemente desaparecía a ojos de todos y a oídos de nadie, pero él parecía ser el único en darse cuenta, o era el único a quien le importaba realmente.

El comportamiento de Granger lo tenía atontado totalmente y se reprochaba con vergüenza el dedicarle tanto tiempo en el espacio de sus pensamientos. Se sentía como un mocoso enamorado, o más bien, un mocoso prendado de una chiquilla solo porque se acostó con ella. Le daba pena su situación.

Pues se sentía como si estuviera en sus veintes nuevamente, como si aprovecharse de la inexperiencia de Granger de alguna manera le reconfortara.

No sabía lo que la bruja pensaba de él, o si, pero se hacía el tonto, bien ella le dijo de vivas palabras que toda esta situación no era más que algo que pasó y así mismo lo había tomado el aquella noche, tanto así que decidió marcharse sin despedirse de la joven, y todo este tiempo al ver como ella lo estaba evitando pues no hizo esfuerzo en cruzar palabra o aclarar el suceso con la bruja, no le apuraba de todas formas, no es como si al hablar las cosas hiciera que surgiera algo entre ellos y tampoco es como si el lo deseara, si, era muy divertido tener a Granger crispada de nervios cada que él se acercase, pero también era consciente de que nada bueno más que el sexo podía obtener de todo el asunto.

El mago se sentía cansado con todos sus pendientes y sumando lo de Granger... Se había tomado unos días apartado del castillo y del mundo mágico, pero no eran suficientes, se tumbó en el sillón de su despacho y llevo su mano hasta su cuello blanco, frotó así la marca que había quedado tras la mordidas que Nagini le propinó con el fin de acabar con su vida, era irreal ver cómo había acabado todo, como él seguía con vida y como ahora todo en su mayoría era paz.

Retiro su mano del cuello y soltó un largó y pesado suspiro, se irguió frente al gran escritorio que tenía enfrente y removió algunos papeles, tomó una carta en sus manos, era la invitación que Molly y Arthur Weasley le habían hecho llegar hacía unos días, ya la había leído anteriormente pero no le tomó la importancia necesaria, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de enviar una respuesta, la carta decía ser una simple invitación a una reunión de la orden, pero al agregar la frase "y allegados" se tornaba más en una fiesta mágica de celebración, una de las tantas a las que entre penumbras él ya había asistido, no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado, mucho menos convivir con toda esa gente que no era de su total agrado, tiro la carta nuevamente al escritorio lleno de papeles, se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Mañana sería otro día largo.

Hermione había dado por olvidado la misión que Molly Weasley le había encomendado, invitar a Snape formal y presencialmente por ella misma sería algo que no pasaría, dado el acercamiento que Snape tuvo con ella a la hora de intentarlo hacia que todo quedará claro, ella no quería tenerlo cerca, y presentía que así sería durante mucho tiempo. Había sido un error creer que podría manejar la situación como si no se tratase del mismísimo Severus Snape, después de todo fue un ex mortifago temido, temido incluso por ella misma.

Pensó por algunos minutos seguir su juego y hacerle frente, tal vez hasta coquetearle, probar sus límites, pero no sería ella, en esencia ella no era ese tipo de chica, más bien era ella misma quién reprochaba dichos comportamientos, aunque era tentadora la propuesta de hacérsela un poco imposible a su ex profesor, sería una oferta que rechazaría, ahora solo se dedicaría a topárselo lo menos posible y en algún momento si se diera la ocasión, tal vez lo aclararía con él.

Pero no era momento de pensar en ello, pasaban de las 9 y ella aún no estaba lista para la reunión en la casa Weasley, es que había estado tanto tiempo acomodando libros en la biblioteca que sin darse cuenta ya había pasado la hora acordada, estaba en su habitación después de haber tomado una ducha rápida, su cabello escurría en agua y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por lo caliente de la ducha, tomo un vestido rojo que había comprado para la ocasión y se vistió con el de un solo movimiento, decidió no ponerse nada debajo del vestido más que su ropa interior con estampado de flores, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de combinar sus bragas con su sostén, no era necesario pensó. Sería una noche fresca así que tomo un abrigo de mezclilla que tenía colgado en el clóset de la habitación, realmente no tenía mucho de dónde escoger, sus pertenencias no se encontraban en el castillo y ella solo había llegado con dos cambios, unas sandalias viejas y muchas ganas de ayudar, por suerte cuándo compró el vestido decidió comprar también unas zapatillas bajas, cómodas a su parecer, bonitas para el evento al que iría esa noche.

Dio una mirada al espejo frente a ella, ahora con sus rizos secos saco un pasador y lo colocó sobre ellos, maquillo un poco su rostro y soltó una sonrisa, pensaba que se veía hermosa y natural al mismo tiempo, giro hacia su cama y tomo su pequeña cartera negra, estaba lista para llegar a la reunión con los muchachos.

Apareció frente a la ya tan conocida madriguera de los Weasleys, el ruido y las luces tenues provenientes de la carpa mágica frente a la casa eran indicio de que la pequeña "reunión" se encontraba ascendente en cuanto a ánimos, se sentía muy apenada por llegar tan tarde, casi eran las diez y ella se había retrasado tanto, no se diga más, decidió hundirse entre la gente y buscar a la señora Weasley entre las mesas, había tantos personajes familiares que fue imposible no sonreírles y saludarles a cada uno de ellos, estrecho la mano de Hagrid en cuanto lo vio, platico con Kingsley durante unos quince minutos, incluso sonrió de más cuando vio a Winky pelear con Harry por ver quien recogía un plato sucio con restos de comida.

-¡Hermione!- Harry le soltó el plato a winky quien con alegría se dijo victoriosa, el niño que vivió se inundó de tal alegría que no pudo más que correr a donde estaba su joven amiga, la enrollo en un fuerte y cálido abrazo –Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí, por un momento creí que o vendrías- dijo Harry sin soltarla de su fuerte agarre.

-Jamás me lo perdería Harry- Hermione había cerrado los ojos, correspondía totalmente al agarre de su amigo.

-¡Hermione! ¡Mi niña! ¡Que gusto!- Molly Weasley apareció entre la gente –Creímos que no vendrías, me tenías tan preocupada, tu eres tan puntual que casi mando a Ron a buscarte- Harry ya había soltado a Hermione y ahora era la señora Weasley la que le regalo a la chica un abrazo fuerte pero rápido.

-Justo le decía a Harry, jamas me lo perdería señora Weasley, es solo que se me hizo un poco tarde-

-¿Problemas en el castillo? ¿Aún queda mucho por reconstruir?-

-No, solamente faltan algunas partes, pero todo avanza de maravilla, solo quise adelantarme a algunas cosas y sin darme cuenta el tiempo voló, siento mucho si los preocupe- se disculpo la gryffindor.

-No te preocupes mi niña, anda vamos a servirte algo de comer, debes estar hambrienta-

La señora Weasley, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a una larga mesa repleta con comida y sobras, dada su tardanza no alcanzo las famosas patatas dulces de la señora Weasley, pero con un poco de carne agridulce, pan de calabaza y algunas ensaladas bastarían, Hermione no tenía el mejor estomago por el momento.

-Siéntense por aquí chicos- indico Molly señalando una mesa vacía que se encontraba en una orilla de la carpa –iré por Ronald, lo deje encargado de algunas tartaletas en la cocina y no quiero que queme la casa-

Hermione y Harry rieron con lo último dicho por la madre de Ron y se despidieron de ella entre sonrisas.

La noche transcurrió con mucha calma, el ambiente era familiar, algunas arpas y pianos mágicos amenizaban la noche, y las voces que salían de las pláticas bajo la carpa acompañaban con decoro el lugar. Ya había saludo al señor Weasley, a la directora McGonagall, a Bill y a Fleur, incluso hasta a George que se dejó ver unos minutos por la fiesta. La reunión de la orden y allegados que los Weasleys ofrecían para recordar a sus caídos era meramente eso, una fiesta para honrar a todos los que no estaban en compañía con ellos.

-Hubieras visto Hermione, Harry voló por todo el canal mágico hasta topar con pared, y aun así siguió persiguiendo a esos carroñeros ¡fue genial!- Ronald contaba con emoción todas aquellas anécdotas en las que Hermione ya no era participe.

-Me imagino que su entrenamiento como aurores es más ahora un trabajo que entrenamiento- comento Hermione mientras sorbía un trago de su vaso con hidromiel.

-Pues bueno, aun no recibimos un pago como tal, pero creo que sí, ya es más como un trabajo- dijo Harry.

-¡El mejor trabajo de todos!- termino Ronald.

-A-a mí me parece algo de miedo- tartamudeo Neville quien llego con Luna y ya tenían rato acompañando al trio dorado en la mesa a orillas de la carpa.

-A mí me parece extraordinario- agrego Luna Lovegood.

-Y a mí exagerado ¿no llegaste llorando los primeros días? ¿Eh Ronald?- Ginny cubrió su boca escondiendo una risilla, pronto los demás en la mesa rieron con ella, y el pelirrojo bufo e hizo una mueca de descontento.

Y así prosiguió la noche, entre risas y cuentos.

-¡Chicos, chicos!- Molly Weasley se encontraba gritando justo por la entrada a la gran carpa -¡Miren quien está aquí!- continuo la madre del clan pelirrojo, los gritos de Molly llamaron fuertemente la atención de gran parte de los asistentes, aun mas al dirigir sus miradas a quien señalaba Molly, Severus Snape habia sido anunciado con bombo y platillo por la madre de los Weasleys, el pelinegro se encontraba justo a un lado de ella, con la cara congelada, expresando absolutamente ningún sentimiento.

-¡Señor!- Clamo Harry ya entrado en copas, habían bebido gran parte de la noche y los efectos no se hacían esperar, el joven se había acercado al mago sin miedo, estrechaba su mano con el pocionista y este a sorpresa de muchos le correspondía cortésmente.

-Potter- saludo Severus, acto seguido Harry y Molly guiaron al ex profesor hasta una mesa en donde se encontraban la directora McGonagall, Arthur Weasley y algunos profesores más, le ofrecieron algo para cenar y él se negó, Harry intercambio algunas palabras con el mago y lo dejo en compañía de Arthur y de los demás presentes en aquella mesa, hablaban de algún tema muggle.

Hermione se sentía incomoda, había estado lanzando pequeñas miradas discretas hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el slytherin, el por su parte parecía estar totalmente concentrado en lo suyo, había visto como gran cantidad de magos y brujas invitados se habían dirigido a él para solo saludarlo, impresionantemente el no había sido grosero con ninguno solo, Hermione estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que se había alejado totalmente de las pláticas de los muchachos.

-Harry, es hora- indico Arthur Weasley quien posaba su mano en el hombro de Harry, el de lentes obedeció y dejo su trago en la mesa, se puso de pie y con un hechizo hizo que su voz se elevara en volumen –Buenas noches, agradezco a todos los presentes por acatar el llamado- Empezó Harry –Los motivos para hoy efectuar esta reunión son en primer lugar para honrar la memoria de todo aquel que peleo en batalla y pereció, todo aquel que dio su vida por acabar con la oscuridad, todo aquel que nos enseñó a luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias, esta reunión es para recordar que nada de lo dado durante la guerra fue en vano, que todas y cada una de las personas importantes que perdimos será recordada como deben serlo, como héroes, como personas excepcionales que fueron capaces de darlo todo con tal de proteger a las personas que amaban, para todos los que se entregaron sin pedir nada a cambio, y por que no, esta reunion es para celebrar, para celebrar sus vidas, sus enseñanzas, sus legados, y todo lo bueno que nos dejaron- Harry quebró su voz, absolutamente todos en aquella carpa estaban prestando atención al mago que los había guiado a la victoria, el silencio era definitivo, las arpas y el piano habían callado ya hacia unos segundos, solo la voz de Harry podia ser escuchada en ese entonces -… Esta reunión es para demostrar que de la tragedia se puede sacar una unión, esta reunión es para demostrar lo unidos que estamos ahora, para hacerles ver que sacrificar sus vida por nosotros valió la pena, ahora somos mas fuertes, y les estaremos eternamente agradecidos, nos reunimos hoy... por ellos y para ellos… - Por las mejillas de Harry escurrían las primeras lágrimas, era imposible que Harry pudiera decir todo aquello sin dejar caer algún lamento, sin darse cuenta Hermione se le había unido a Harry en su pesar y por sus ojos amenazaban unas pequeñas gotas de agua –POR ELLOS Y PARA ELLOS- repitió Harry con mas seguridad.

-¡Por ellos y para ellos!- Repitieron todos al unísono como si con anterioridad lo hubieran practicado.

El techo de la carpa desapareció mágicamente y Harry apunto al cielo con su varita brillante, el resto de los presentes lo acompaño en el acto y aquel cielo que en su momento se mostraba nublado y sombrío ahora era una espiral gigante de luz que salía directo de las varitas de las más de setenta personas que se encontraban presentes.

La noche no podía ser más emotiva, Harry lloraba sin pena, pero se mantenía con la varita hacia el cielo, Ron hacia lo mismo pero no soltó lágrima alguna, Molly y Ginny se abrazaban con fuerza y miraban las nubes que eran desplazadas por toda esa luz que pintaba el cielo. El momento era mágico y triste.

Ella por su parte acompañaba a todos con su varita al aire y derramaba lagrimas por sus mejillas, imposible no reaccionar de tal manera, sus emociones la habían sobrepasado, decidió dejarse llevar, soltar todo la carga que pesaba en su alma, miro al cielo unos segundos más y sin saber por qué bajo la mirada, su pecho retumbo, Hermione bajo su varita de golpe.

estaba siendo observada.

A algunas mesas de distancia podía visualizar una mancha negra que giraba en su dirección. Snape tenía su mirada clavada en ella.

* * *

.


	4. Me gustan sus bragas con flores

**Me gustan sus bragas con flores.**

Las estocadas eran cada vez más fuertes, el sudor del mago escurría por su frente, Hermione tenía enterrada sus uñas en la espalda blanca del hombre, si quisiera podría palpar una por una las cicatrices que el pelinegro lucía en su cuerpo, le era excitante.

Severus aceleró los movimientos y la bruja sintió un escalofrío recorrer su vientre, el mago soltó un gemido y relajo su cuerpo, había llenado a la bruja por completo, y al acabar depósito su rostro en el cuello de la joven. Ambos descansaban entre jadeos, luchando por respirar normalmente, por retomar la cordura.

Se encontraban en el cuarto de Snape en el castillo ¿Cómo se habían permitido terminar así nuevamente?

Después de las palabras que Harry pronunció en la reunión las emociones se habían mezclado, los invitados parecían ser un mar de tristes lamentos y amargos recuerdos, tardo un buen rato hasta que Aberforth Dumbledore quién apareció de la nada invito a una ronda de bebidas, entre Whiskys, Hidromiel, Cervezas y vinos elficos se empezó una sesión de brindis que parecía no acabar. Brindaron por Harry, brindaron por Ron, brindaron por Hermione misma, por Snape, incluso brindaron por las barbas de Hagrid, literalmente alguien grito "Un brindis por los pelos llenos de comida que Hagrid tiene en su cara" y todos gritaron "¡Salud!" Acto seguido se empinaron sus bebidas en mano y el lugar se inundó de risas, incluso ella había reído tanto, en parte porque también había bebido lo suficiente como para ver todo gracioso.

Molly estaba realmente preocupada por la manera de beber de todos, y se sentía un poco triste, porque ella solo quería reunirse y recordar a su hijo con respeto, Ginny hablo con ella, le dijo que a veces la gente no sabe lidiar con sus sentimientos, así que perderse en el alcohol era una opción que les ayudaba a olvidarse de todo por un momento, la señora Weasley se reconfortó con lo que su hija le dijo y se alegró al ver que Arthur no había bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol en toda la noche, en su lugar él había estado con ella en todo momento, la acompañó durante la velada, demostrándole su apoyo incondicional. Molly intento comprender el sentir de todos y el porque actuaban de tal manera, no hizo reproche alguno y se dedicó a velar por la seguridad de todos, que estando en ebriedad nadie saliera lesionado.

Hermione permanecía recostada sobre la cama destendida de su ex profesor de pociones, ambos habían retomado el control sobre sus cuerpos y yacían sin moverse, compartiendo una esquina de la cama, Severus tenía su peso parcialmente reposado sobre la bruja, a Hermione eso no le parecía molestar.

Eran horas las que habían pasado desde que ambos salieron juntos de aquella fiesta, había sido Snape quién se ofreció en llevar a Hermione, alegando que le causaba mucha pena el estado de la joven, pues se veía alcoholizada, y Molly Weasley no le permitiría marcharse si no era escoltada, quién mejor que un profesor de Hogwarts para acompañarla hasta el castillo.

Sintió como el mago salió de ella, se recostó a su lado y no la miro en ningún momento, estaba sudoroso y su piel estaba un poco roja por algunas partes, Hermione le había clavado sus uñas en repetidas ocasiones y por diferente lugares de su cuerpo.

-Tuve que mentir por ti- la voz del mago terminó con el silencio del lugar.

-¿De qué habla?- Hermione aún no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para hablarle de tu.

-Molly Weasley me ha dicho que se le encomendó a usted el hacerme llegar la invitación para la reunión de esta noche- Severus hizo énfasis en la palabra "usted" Hermione decidió mirarlo de reojo.

-Cuando tuve la oportunidad para invitarlo señor, usted no me lo permitió, además de todas formas usted apareció en la fiesta ¿O no?- sonaba desafiante, si en algún instante de la noche el alcohol había inundado su sistema, durante ese momento era más que obvio que ya no había rastro perceptible de embriaguez.

-Pudo buscarme en otro momento Granger, tuve que decirle a la señora Weasley que en efecto, la cumplida y lambiscona de Hermione Granger había completado su encargo, mentí para hacerla quedar bien a usted- se notaba la calma con la que Snape hablaba, ni siquiera se podía sentir expresión alguna, no había pena en sus palabras, aunque la situación no fuera la más cómoda, él se encontraba tranquilo, si alguien simplemente lo escuchará pensaría que estaba regañando a la sabelotodo de Hermione en cualquiera de sus clases en Hogwarts, como de costumbre pasaba cuando él era su profesor.

Pero no era el caso, se encontraban hombro con hombro, acostados a un lado del otro, entre sábanas revueltas, con el olor a excitación y alcohol que ya les era familiar.

Hermione decidió no responder a aquello, en su lugar se descobijo de las sábanas que cubrían sus piernas y se levantó de la cama, tomo sus pantaletas y se vistió frente al mago. Repitiendo así el ritual que realizó la primera vez que tuvo relaciones con Severus.

Snape la miraba detenidamente, su interés en la muchacha podía verse reflejado en el brillo de sus ojos, como si cada movimiento de la bruja fuera arte genuino, Hermione le daba la espalda dejándolo ver una serie de pecas que cubrían su piel blanquecina, le parecían exquisitas, un adorno delicado para su pequeño cuerpo.

-Me retiro- anuncio Granger sin más, llevaba su chaqueta en una mano y su cartera en la otra, la joven acomodo su cabello y le sonrió al mago, ya se encontraba vestida por completo.

-Granger- llamo Snape antes de que la joven desapareciera de su vista en camino a su habitación en el castillo.

-¿Diga?- contesto ella.

-Me gustan sus bragas con flores-

Dos días enteros pasaron desde la reunión con los Weasleys, Snape había desaparecido por completo de los recintos de Hogwarts, decidió sin avisar a nadie irse unos días a su casa muggle en la Hilandera, tenía algunos pendientes por resolver y era imperativo realizarlos lo antes posible. De vez en cuando el mago se permitía recordar a Hermione, o mejor dicho, recordar las dos noches que había compartido con la chica.

Remembraba la reunión con algunas lagunas, tenía que ser sincero y confesar que llegó a la reunión por mero impulso y con ayuda de algunos tragos que lo envalentaron, él había decidido no ir a aquella verbena mágica, pero la soledad y el alcohol añejado que había consumido momentos antes lo habían hecho cambiar de opinión, se colocó su conocida capa negra y se dirigió a la fiesta.

Está de más decir que cuando llegó al lugar él se encontraba parcialmente ebrio, aunque nadie lo notará a no ser que se le acercarán lo suficiente como para poder oler su aliento alcohólico, pero sabía que nadie podía entrar en tacto tan íntimo con su presencia, la gente se limitaba a estrecharle la mano precavidamente, incluso él pensaba que tenían ese gesto con el porque de alguna manera les causaba incomodidad, pena y asco "Pobre hombre enamorado de la madre del chico Potter, que pena lo que sufrió por un amor que descansa en la tumba, como mínimo deberíamos estarle agradecidos" se le revolvía el estómago cada que pensaba en lo que la gente podría decir de él.

Cuando fue presentado por Molly Weasley el no supo cómo actuar, así que solo se quedó clavado en el lugar, esperaba que alguien lo salvará del acto incómodo que la esposa de Arthur había creado, y fue así como vio a Potter acercársele con la intensión de saludarlo, intento ser lo más natural posible y saludar de igual manera al hijo de Lily, esperaba que sus movimientos fueran tan normales y gráciles que no se notarán los tragos que llevaba encima.

Lo guiaron hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba McGonagall y los profesores, le ofrecieron de cenar pero el negó rotundamente la propuesta, si ingería cualquier alimento estaba casi seguro que terminaría vomitándolo, optó por quedarse quieto en compañía de los demás presentes, esperaría lo suficiente hasta que los niveles de alcohol bajarán en su cuerpo.

Había estado escuchando las pláticas de sus compañeros, era todo banal, nada lo necesariamente interesante como para que el tuviera que intervenir, se mantuvo callado la mayoría del tiempo, en ocasiones le hacían preguntas y él solo atinaba a mover su cabeza en manera de afirmación o negación según lo que se le cuestionara, no había tomado la molestia de pararse a saludar a nadie, más bien eran los magos y las brujas quiénes se le acercaban a saludarlo y a hacerle comentarios que lo elogiaban, le causaba un poco de repulsión que la gente lo aclamara de tal forma, pero le daba flojera soltar frases hirientes a aquellas personas, estrechaba sus manos y no decía nada.

La noche pasaba y su embriaguez disminuía, vio como Arthur se dirigió a Harry y le dijo algo al joven, en consiguiente vio a Harry levantarse de su asiento y conjurar un hechizo para que su voz fuera sonorina entre los presentes, el muchacho empezó a recitar lo que parecían unas palabras de aliento para amenizar la noche, de pronto todo había calmado y la gente estaba atenta a lo que Potter pronunciaba.

"POR ELLOS Y CON ELLOS" clamó el niño con la cicatriz de rayo, y todos le contestaron de vuelta con las mismas palabras, vio a Potter soltar unas lágrimas y como este sacaba su varita y la dirigía al cielo, el techo de la carpa había desaparecido, vio cómo se creaba una fuente de luz que volaba sobre ellos.

Poco a poco los presentes se unieron al chico, y con sus varitas al cielo se hizo una espiral de luz que se veía inspiradora, la gente se ponía de pie y con sus ojos brillosos seguían lanzando luz sobre ellos mismos, vio a muchos llorar y a otros abrazarse, algunos no aguantaron y se habían retirado del lugar, no quería ser vistos con tal vulnerabilidad.

Y fue ahí cuando la vio, ahí estaba la joven Granger, se podían distinguir las lágrimas que rodaban sobre sus colorados cachetes, ella como todos tenía su varita apuntante al cielo y su brillo interior se veía reflejado en la punta de esta, se dio cuenta de que no se había percatado de su presencia en toda la noche, Molly Weasley lo había puesto de tal nervio que se olvidó que la joven estaría presente en la reunión, se regaló algunos segundos para contemplarla como debía, ya no se sentía tan borracho como cuando llegó y era consciente de que dedicarle aquella mirada podría ser sospechoso para cualquiera que lo viera, pero todos estaban tan ocupados lamentándose que se atrevió a mirarla por un tiempo considerable.

Observo como ella bajaba su varita, su movimiento fue brusco y poco predecible, el la seguía mirando con la misma intensidad, entonces se dio cuenta de que la había cagado, pues ella ahora giro su rostro para hacer chocar sus miradas, vio el espanto en la cara de la chica, su expresión reflejo miedo al darse cuenta que él le clavaba la mirada, pero no hizo nada, siguió mirándola sin inmutarse, fue ella la que después de unos segundos retiro sus ojos de aquel encuentro, el volteo a donde McGonagall, se olvidó de Hermione en el instante en que escucho a la directora sollozar con pesar, la legendaria bruja lloraba a moco suelto, era la nueva directora de Hogwarts una de las personas que más había sufrido durante la guerra, nunca había visto a Minerva quebrarse de aquel manera, ella siempre fue una mujer fuerte y poderosa, verla así le removía en su pecho algo similar a la pena, la mujer seguía llorando aún al darse cuenta que el la miraba expectante, Severus no hizo más y posó su mano en la espalda de la bruja que tanto respetaba, sabía que no era mucho, pero esperaba que eso le reconfortara, y fue así, McGonagall lo miro y le dio las gracias ¿Por qué? El mago no sabía, pero le asintió de todas formas, la noche pintaba para ser larga.

Era de esperarse que Snape desaparecía durante los días siguientes a su último encuentro, incluso era lo que ella haría si pudiera, pero McGonagall le había dejado encargada de la reconstrucción de parte de la biblioteca y de los pasillos que conectaban a ella, no era mucho el daño, pero quería tomarse el tiempo necesario para centrarse en los detalles, la afluencia de gente en el castillo había disminuido considerablemente, en su mayoría Hogwarts se veía limpio y reconstruido, como si nada jamás hubiera deteriorado el edificio.

Se respiraba paz en el ambiente, convivía mucho con los elfos domésticos y pasaba sus tardes con Hagrid, aprendiendo de criaturas mágicas y como cuidarlas, sentía mucha lástima, pues una vez acabada la biblioteca ella tendría que irse, y sabría dios si algún día pudiera regresar, y aunque lo hiciera no sería lo mismo, sus años en Hogwarts habían sido lo mejor de su vida, desde cuando le informaron que era una bruja hasta la batalla contra Voldemort, todas las vivencias ahí tenían un espacio en sus recuerdos que atesoraría por siempre.

-Lamento mucho no poderte escoltar de regreso al castillo, esa noche en la casa Weasley perdí realmente mis sentidos- Hagrid caminaba junto a ella en los campos del castillo.

-No te preocupes Hagrid, regrese con bien ¿Cómo regresaste tú?- Hermione quería cambiar el centro de la conversación, no quería hablar de cómo había terminado regresando con Snape.

-Pues no regrese hasta la mañana siguiente, había mucho de qué hablar y nos estábamos divirtiendo, creí que tú te quedarías con los chicos en casa de Ronald-

-No podía, necesitaba estar temprano en el castillo, casi termino mi tarea en Hogwarts-

-Oh si, tienes mucha razón, eres una de las brujas más comprometidas que conozco-

-Gracias Hagrid- Hermione le regaló una sonrisa al guardabosque.

-Sabes Hermione, alguien me preguntó por ti en la reunión- la joven cargaba unas pequeñas plantas carnívoras, al escuchar a Hagrid decir lo último casi es mordida por una ¿Sería posible que...?

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?- pregunto Hermione, esperaba que el gigante no notará su entusiasmo por saber la respuesta, era demasiado la expectación.

-Ronald ¿Quién más?- concluyó Hagrid.

Ahora caía, no había pensado en el pelirrojo desde lo de Severus.

* * *

 **Feliz y prospero año 2019!**


	5. El beso

_**El beso.**_

Estar en casa de los Weasleys era lo más cercano a estar con su verdadera familia, convivir con ellos siempre fue sencillo y sobre todo cómodo. Pero bajo las presentes circunstancias resultaba algo más bien extraño.

Había sido invitada a un almuerzo con la familia de los pelirrojos y claro que atendería al llamado, por más incómodo que le fuera ella le debía mucho a la familia, jamás les daría una negativa, aunque aquello significará que posiblemente tendría que dar alguna explicación al porque se había alejado de ellos en los últimos días, o a su miedo más grande, darles respuesta del porque no se había quedado en la madriguera la noche de la reunión.

-¿Así que, ya merou acabas en hougüarts?- Ron masticaba un montón de comida en su boca.

-Así es Ronald ¿Podrías por favor tragar antes de hablar?- Hermione nunca termino por tolerar aquella maña del mago.

-¡Me alegro tanto Hermione!- felicito el señor Weasley - Me parece maravilloso que ahora los chicos podrán regresar a la escuela- pero un silencio hizo que el padre de los Weasley se tomará unos segundos antes de continuar -Me refiero a los chicos de años menores- prosiguió -Sé muy bien que entre sus planes no está regresar a Hogwarts- indico Arthur moviendo sus cubiertos como si fueran una extensión de sus manos, Harry y Ron se relajaron al instante.

-¿Y tú Hermione?- llamo la atención Molly -¿Piensas continuar con tus estudios?-

-Así es señora Weasley, pienso continuarlos, pero creo que este año lo tomare para dedicarme a otras áreas, espero regresar en la generación de Ginny- comento Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa a la menor del clan.

-¿Otras áreas?- pregunto George uniéndose a la conversación, en lo que llevaba del almuerzo esas habían sido sus primeras palabras.

-¿No me digas que te unirás a Snape y a sus tontas pociones?- intervino Ronald, la mesa entera se volcó en miradas hacia Hermione, el sonido de los cubiertos y el masticar de los presentes ceso esperando respuesta de la bruja.

-Sus pociones no son tontas... Ronald- atino a decir la castaña mientras empezaba a sentir como un singular ardor subía por sus mejillas, el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de su ex profesor hacia que un escalofrío similar al miedo recorriera su cuerpo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mione- dijo Harry para suerte de la joven sabelotodo -El profesor Snape ha contribuido demasiado a muchos magos heridos, sus pociones han evitado cientos de muertes, sin contar que ha reconstruido gran parte del castillo y también nos ha ayudado en todo lo que le es posible ¿No recuerdas que fue el quién nos dio la información para capturar a todos esos mortifagos que huyeron en batalla?-

Hermione quedó bastante sorprendía por la información que su amigo revelaba, no sabía que el murciélago de las mazmorras habría colaborado de tal manera con el ministerio de magia y los aurores.

-Cierto, pero eso no hace que el me agrade- contesto Ronald partiendo un pedazo de papá dulce con sus cubiertos.

-Es un buen hombre- concluyó Hermione sin darse cuenta del tono que habían tomado aquellas palabras, el silencio en la mesa ahora era marcado, la joven pudo notar como Ronald y los demás levantaban una ceja expectante ante sus palabras, decidió continuar -Digo, he convivido con él, parece ser una persona normal, hasta agradable dependiendo del día, además ayudó tanto en la guerra sin que nosotros supiéramos y...-

-Hermione tiene toda la razón, Severus es un hombre respetable y de buen corazón, eso es indiscutible, que no te agrade Ronald es diferente, pero a Severus le debemos mucho- dio por terminado Arthur, todos continuaron con su almuerzo.

Sabía Merlín que Hermione estaría eternamente agradecida con el patriarca de los Weasley. Arthur por su parte había intervenido a tiempo, pero eso no significaba que las palabras de Hermione le fueran indiferentes, más bien le parecían curiosas.

-¡El almuerzo estuvo delicioso señora Weasley!- exteriorizo Hermione tomando su estómago con sus manos.

-¡Rico como siempre!- le continúo Harry

-No es para tanto chicos- Molly movía sus manos con pena, como si cocinar un almuerzo tipo buffet fuera cualquier cosa para ella -Para mí es un placer cocinarles, saben que siempre son bienvenidos en la madriguera, ustedes son parte de la familia-

-Gracias- Harry abrazo a la señora Weasley, para Harry en especial, le era grato saber que tenía a personas que se preocupaban por él, y sobre todo, un hogar que lo esperaría después de cada misión.

-Le ayudamos- ofreció Hermione recogiendo algunos platos.

-No mi niña- paro Molly -yo puedo recoger todo sin problema-

-No se preocupe, ahora que he estado en el castillo he aprendido algo de los elfos- y sin más Hermione pronunció algunas palabras de manera inentendible, los platos, vasos y cubiertos volaron de la mesa apareciendo limpios en la cocina, los manteles fuente lavados y doblados, las sillas levantadas y todo estuvo en orden en cuestión de segundos.

-Tendrás que enseñarme- pidió asombrada la señora Weasley.

-Y a mí también- siguió Harry, ahora los tres se dirigían a la sala, buscando la compañía de los demás.

La mañana se convirtió en tarde y las paredes de la madriguera fueron impregnadas de risas y anécdotas que los integrantes de la familia Weasley contaban, incluyendo claro a los miembros honorarios del clan, Harry y Hermione.

-¡Ha sido un almuerzo maravilloso!- exclamó la bruja del trío dorado.

-¿No me digas que ya te vas Hermione?- pregunto Harry.

-¿No te quedaras a comer? ¿Y la merienda?-

-Lo siento señora Weasley, quedé con la directora McGonagall, habrá una cena para presentar a los maestros del nuevo ciclo, le prometí ayudarle a preparar todo, pero puedo venir en otra ocasión, si me invitan claro está-

-Pero por supuesto que estás invitada, está casa siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas, puedes venir cuando gustes- explicó Molly sonriente.

Hermione se sentía completa al estar rodeada de gente que la amaba, agradecía infinitamente el no ser interrogada más de la cuenta, que no le preguntarán sobre su viaje de regreso al castillo con Snape, y por qué no los había visitado con frecuencia. Tomo sus cosas y se despidió de los chicos, dio la mano al señor Weasley y abrazó fuertemente a Molly.

-Her-Hermione- Pauso Ronald - Sé que te puedes aparecer pero... Ha habido alertas sobre encuentros con ex mortifagos por ese medio y verás cuando entrenas para auror te das cuenta de cosas...-

-Ron dice que si te puede acompañar al traslador más cercano, se sentirá mejor si te transportas así- concluyo la menor de los Weasley.

A Hermione le tomo segundos asimilar las palabras de su amiga, dirigió su mirada rápida a Ronald y vio como este ponía sus ojos como si un perro mojado pidiera comida, la familia y Harry hicieron vista gorda a lo que estaba sucediendo y con un agite de manos la joven bruja se despedía nuevamente de todos, pero claro, ahora en compañía de un weasley, por lo menos el traslador se encontraba a escasos metros de la madriguera.

Le hubiera gustado decir que su relación con Ron Weasley había sido la cúspide del éxito en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales se tratase, incluso le hubiera gustado decir que todo entre ellos había fluido de tal manera que no hubiera duda alguna de que ambos eran pareja, pero no era así. Desde que terminó la guerra todo fue confuso entre ellos, atribuyendo principalmente al hecho de que ninguno de los dos se animó a hablar de sus sentimientos y de la reacción que esperaban el uno del otro, pero decir que todo había acabado sería mentir incluso a ella misma, porque no se iba a engañar, sus sentimientos hacia Ron habían sido sinceros, genuinos, decir que ya no tenía ni el más mínimo cariño por el mago sería una blasfemia, ella tenía incrustado a Ronald en su corazón desde hacía años, pero lo sucedido con Snape ponía en duda algunos aspectos, de estar al pendiente del chico Weasley las 24 horas paso a solo recordarlo cuando Hagrid lo mencionó durante su paseo en los campos, le dolía admitir que gracias a su ex profesor de pociones los sentimientos que siempre creyó tener claros ahora eran puesto en tela de juicio.

La caminata fue corta, el trasladar no se encontraba para nada lejos y gracias a Merlín y a favor de Hermione ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el camino, ni una sola palabra fue pronunciada. Cuando llegaron a la vieja bota Hermione tomo su bolso y se lo coloco de manera que durante el viaje este no desapareciera de repente, miro a Ron y le dedicó una sonrisa amorosa, sonrisa que había sido sincera, ella sentía todo, Ronald Weasley estaba en su corazón y eso jamás cambiaria.

-Pensé que podría visitarte en Hogwarts uno de estos días, sé que no estarás ahí por mucho tiempo, sería lindo si compartimos una tarde en los campos del castillo, como cuando éramos niños- Hermione se sorprendió con tal invitación, Ron siempre fue torpe al momento de invitarle a cualquier lugar, incluso ella nunca lo considero del tipo romántico, de hecho había sido Ginny quién le termino invitando al almuerzo de esa mañana, eso hizo que Hermione se terminara preguntando porque Ronald no había sido quién le diera la invitación primero.

-Me encantaría- contesto Hermione casi por inercia, no pudo evitar ser delatada por una enorme sonrisa que mágicamente apareció en su rostro, jalando de extremo a extremo y de oreja a oreja, señal que Ronald vio para acercársele aún más a la joven, lentamente el pelirrojo aproximó sus manos, tomándola desprevenida por la cintura, ambos se miraron por escasos microsegundos y de repente sucedió, el joven auror se aventuró a plantar un casto y tierno beso sobre los cálidos labios de su amiga la sabelotodo.

La idea de besar a Ron no era algo que pasara por la mente de la castaña, incluso el mismo nombre de Ronald Weasley no era un nombre sonado en su mente durante los últimos días, pero al final estaba pasando. Aunque el pensamiento de poner resistencia ante aquel agarre había tenido lugar fugazmente, por alguna razón la idea fue desechada al instante, en cambio Hermione se tomó un segundo antes de ceder y cerrar sus ojos por completo, correspondiendo así al casto beso, entregándose a las sensaciones del momento.

Ambos magos terminaron reposando en los brazos del otro, regalándose un beso que ahora parecía todo menos casto, un beso que parecía fue negado muchas veces, un beso que ocultaba un deseo que no había sido consumado.

Hermione nunca creyó que un rico almuerzo con su familia favorita terminaría de tal manera, con la imagen de ella besando al pelirrojo frente a un traslador con forma de una vieja bota muggle.

* * *

.


End file.
